Your Eyes Can Lie Too...
by Crema Dormiens
Summary: What if Remus, wasn't really Remus... but.. well rather.. erm.. something else? Aw hell! i suck at summaries. Read the whole thing first so you'll get the idea.. it's not what it seems
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Love the plot, love the story,

                  Don't say it's yours, it might get gory,

                  Love the familiar characters you see,

                  They're JK's, meaning they don't belong to me.

  


By: Crema ^.~

A/N: Heyaz! All I can say is that, what if Remus wasn't really Remus but    

rather…… you're going to have to read the whole thing, it's not what it seems. 

Heh, you'll have to read and find out though. 

  


 "Remus! Hurry up! We'll be late." Sirius Black shouted from the top of the stairs. Sighing then smirking as he processed what 

Sirius said 'Since when do you care if you're late?' he thought. Yawning still, he nevertheless took a quick shower, dressed,

grabbed his textbooks and rushed down the stairs. "What took you so long, mate?" he asked, somewhat smiling but trying very 

hard not to. "Woke up late…?" he answered innocently (or at least tried to) Sirius shrugged and walked out of the common room, 

James and Remus followed w/ Peter in tow. Once they got out of the common room, they realized that, not only did they have no 

time for breakfast (w/c James made a big deal out of), they were VERY late especially because they got lost somewhere along the way, thanks very much to Sirius, for their first class for their first day of the school year w/c   happened to be  

"Transfiguration.." Professor McGonagall was saying when the 4 of them burst into the classroom. Panting slightly, they raced to the front and tried to take their seats as inconspicuously as possible ( w/c, I'm sure was extremely hard as they had just burst through the front door) after they had sat down, Prof. McGonagall announced "Thank you for clearing your very busy schedules up so you may join us  Mr. Black and company. I suppose it would be quite helpful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and the rest of you into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time. " "We got lost.." Remus started but Prof. McGonagall cut him off " Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.." W/ that she whisked off to start the discussion. 

The rest of the day proved to be quite uneventful, except when they put a charm on Snape's hair during potions class making it, not only greasier than usual, but actually drip grease on the classroom floor. Thankfully, it was about time to leave then and they didn't have to see Professor Klump glare at them or give him a chance to take away points from their house. This event was discussed during dinner though, in w/c Sirius, guffawed and snorted causing a few bits of what looked to be a cauldron cake fly from his mouth. Remus wrinkled his nose at his friend's unmannered way of eating but laughed all the same. Remus had always thought of Sirius as cute but….. **+WHAM-O!+ **A humongous crash interrupted him from his thoughts looking around, he saw the remnants of what might have been a quaffle on the table, not scarlet anymore but rather a sickening black, gray and brown puddle. Inching slightly to the left. He saw who had caused the explosion. It was an Irish boy, Logan Finnigan who was a year below him. Logan had the powdery remains of the quaffle all over his face and was looking quite as shocked as Prof. McGonagall 'And the rest of the great hall for that matter.' Remus thought when the whole hall burst into laughter but was soon settled down by a cold look from Klump. 

Soon, dinner was over and they all either went to their common rooms or dormitories. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were running up the stairs since Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris (AN : I'm just guessing that they were around that time, Filch is probably as old as Dumbledore, so naturally Mrs. Norris would be there too) had spotted them setting off a dungbomb in the corridor and had ran off for Filch, meowing all the way. "….nunquam…!"  James panted to the portrait of the fat lady "In you go then, but I say, the whole lot of you should wash off immediately." And w/ that said, she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. They climbed through the portrait hole and raced up Sirius and James taking the steps 2 at a time and Peter obviously trying to do the same thing waddled behind. Remus stayed back and watched the crackling fire w/ intensity "the full moon's tomorrow." He thought. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the dying embers and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Upon reaching their door, he wondered if he should have stayed near the fire after all, but decided against it. Turning the knob he called out " So, what classes are you taking tom-.." He was cut short by the sight of Sirius in nothing but boxers (A/N: Well, that answers the question of briefs or boxers, right people?) Turning a brilliant shade of red he headed towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Slumping on the door he mumbled something unintelligible and started taking off his shirt. After he took off his shirt he looked in the mirror and said "Remus Lupin you're officially done for the day.." Turning away from the mirror, he unwrapped the binding restricting her chest and voila! We see not, Remus, but a girl in boys clothing. Sighing slightly, she got in the shower and scrubbed off the dirt of the day humming all the way (A/N: Rhyming!). After several minutes, she shook her head and reached out for her towel. Feeling around, the fear that had been gnawing at her stomach ever since this fiasco began, slowly turned into dread then horror and complete and utter panic. There was nothing TO do, she had to ask Sirius for a towel or James. Poking her head out, she whispered urgently "James! Get me a towel will you?" He raised an eyebrow and said " Why're you whispering?" she frowned then said "Just get me one! Please.." He looked at her apologetically and said, "Much as I'd love to, I can't, I've been krazy glued to the bed." Forgetting that she didn't bring her wand w/ her, she was just about to _Accio_ a towel when Sirius, who had been watching the whole thing said " I'll do it.." James merely glared at him and 'Remus' eyed him warily. He grabbed one of the freshly washed and very fluffy towels and headed for the bathroom door, One foot away, 'Remus' said "Stop, I can reach it from here."  Sirius smirked and said " Aaaaw, is my ickle Remus scared of being seen naked? By me?" At that James put in "Sirius, If Remus were a girl, he'd have been running by now.. any person in their right mind would…" he rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus, taking a step closer he handed the towel over and was about to swing the door open when a rather loud **+SLAM+** greeted him in the face. " Harsh.."  Sirius mumbled then walked back to his bed. Meanwhile, back inside the bathroom, 'Remus' took a deep breath, gathering her wits before she would or could come out. [It was too close.. too close..] She thought still inhaling sharply. Finally, getting her wits about, she dried herself, dressed and walked out of the room. Eyeing James still standing, she thought he was still krazy glued to the four-poster. Then she turned and walked straight into Sirius Black. "Whoa, watch it there, Moony." He gave her a lopsided smile, a smile w/c made her lightheaded and other such mindless drivel. She smiled back and walked to her bed. Pulling the sheets back she heard James and Peter mumble "G'night Moony" she whispered a goodnight and was about to go under the covers when her curtain was pulled back from the other side. She looked up and saw Sirius and his Snitch and broomstick patterned undies. Smiling he said " "Night , Remus mate." She whispered a "Goodnight" and slapped herself mentally. [Don't call me that] she thought [My name is Anna… Anna Lupin].

A/N: Wooooh! Cliffy… So, this is a weird fic..huh? And do you recognize the McGonagall scene? Yeah, I know, I'm such a copycat but hey! The temptation was too great and besides I don't have any willpower when it comes to that kinda stuff. Oh yeah, I did have you going thinking this was another of those Sirius/Remus SLASH fics.. well it's not. Trust me, I have nothing against those kind of fics. It was just getting kind of boring. I mean, right now, I can't imagine Black and Lupin together in bed.. +shudder+ just overdosed on the fanfic thing. I do suggest you read _Lost and Found, _it's a slash fic about SB/RL It's very nicely written, although there are a few misspelled stuff it's still great! and _Unintended_ It's also a wonderful, but short fic about, yet again, SB/RL. I have 2 other fics posted right now, they're still in their first chapters soo… you'll just have to wait for them to be finished. So well the only other thing I can say…. Review!!


	2. Gasping Wont Do Any Good...

1 Your Eyes Can Lie Too  
  
By: Crema ^-^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius Black is back,  
  
Together w/ the rest of the pack,  
  
Just borrowing them, I'll give them back  
  
'Cause I don't want to get sacked!  
  
A/N: Hi there! Last time, we left the story w/ a mysteeeerious stranger named Anna Lupin +Does a ghost's eerie 'woooh'+ oh and from now on, I'll be referring to Remus as Anna, so it will be she not he K?. I'd like to put a disclaimer to that name. I read a story about Anna Lupin being Remus' daughter. I give all the credit of Anna to you, but that's not her real name its…. +Kagami puts a silencing spell on her+  
  
Kagami: Sowwy.. +Waves apologetically+ I'm her idea keeper and I can't let  
  
her give the story away.  
  
Crema: +Shrugs helplessly since she doesn't know the counter spell+[thinks]  
  
[If any of you know the counter spell, tell me!]  
  
Kagami: And Now! On w/ the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Gasping won't do any good…  
  
Someone was shaking her, making her very, VERY irritated. Trying to ignore it she whacked the arm, heard a yowl and proceeded to roll over and put a pillow over her head. The shaking started again, but this time it was more urgent. Growling she sat up holding a pillow in front of her chest and half roared half spoke "What?? I was sleeping in case you didn't notice.." Looking up, she saw Sirius and James hovering over her. "Moony, mate, your hair is…well.. its.." James continued "….Long.." "What?" she grumbled then suddenly as if the power of all-realization hit her she snapped up and grabbed a handful of her hair. Gasping she mumbled words of shock. [Oh. My. Goodness.] she thought [ This is not Remus' hair, this is Anna's hair.. This is dark golden brown not sandy blonde this is mid-back length not-] "It's not eye length.." A voice interrupted her panicked train of thought startling her "What? Whatever do you mean?" she said after some time probably trying to put the 'picture of sheer innocence' look to the test "Maybe someone put a hex on you..?" Sirius said w/c sounded more like a statement than a question. "Oh, oh yes! A hex… of course, silly me.. could be a hex oh well stupid idiotic me.. gotta go!" W/ that she rushed to the bathroom and sighed as the door slammed shot behind her 'Alohomora' she whispered still gulping air. [How could the illusion charm wear off?] she wondered. Deciding that it was take a shower or make it worse by not taking a shower and arousing their suspicions, she did the aforementioned situation and came out squeaky-clean. Before long however, it was after supper, and she was starting to get that gnawing feeling in her stomach. The feeling that she would have to eat abnormal food in a not so normal way. "Moony, you alright there?" She heard James ask "I'm fine she replied" [I hate lying..] she thought. While the rest of the students were, or some of them at the very least, still eating she hurriedly slipped out to meet Madam Pomfrey near the castle doors. After coming out of the hall, she quickly looked around and practically flew down the corridor and the set of stairs leading to the ground floor. Spotting Madam Pomfrey and no one else, she scurried over to the plump, kind faced woman and gave her a slight smile. The woman smiled back at her and said "Don't worry dear… It'll be all right… Just like last year.." She nodded faintly and repeated "Like last year.." then walked through the door Madam Pomfrey held open for her. Stepping out into the Hogwarts grounds she immediately looked up the full moon, the moon she hated yet loved so much, it's light was hypnotic drawing her to it yet pushing her away as well. She felt happy in that single moment and quickly opened her mouth to sing but just as quickly shut it.  
  
She looked at Madam Pomfrey and stared at her, worried about her reaction, then she managed to mumble "My apologies.. I just.. felt.." The older woman smiled and said, " it's nothing to worry about, dear. Come on then, quickly.."  
  
She allowed an expression of relief to creep onto her face before running after the school nurse into the forbidden forest. The inside of the forest would have made anyone jumpy w/ fear. Even now, she was still scared of the forest, no matter how many times she's been in it, on a full moon no less. But it wasn't the fact that she was inside the forest that scared her, it was the fact that she could come across a banshee and - +snap+ "Gasping wont do you any good, my dear…"she turned and what she saw made her heart skip a beat before she slipped into the darkness….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Who's that girl, what's her name?  
  
Is she cool, or is she lame,  
  
I think the Author's name is,  
  
Crema Ann!  
  
Crema Ann, Crema Ann, much too cool for seven flames  
  
Crema Ann, needs reviews by the million!  
  
Crema Ann, Crema Ann, much too cool for seven flames  
  
Gotta have reviews Crema Ann, Crema Ann….!  
  
(dun, dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun, dun dun, dun,dun dun dun DUN!)  
  
Who's that girl, and why does she have her own song?  
  
Crema Ann, Crema Ann, much too cool for seven flames  
  
Crema Ann, needs reviews by the million!  
  
Crema Ann, Crema Ann, much too cool for seven flames  
  
Gotta have reviews Crema Ann  
  
Gotta have reviews Crema Ann, Crema Ann!  
  
Hey there! I know.. I'm evil! I gave you a cliffy, 'nuther one!! Heh heh! +rubs hands together and cackles+ And to all those lovely people who reviewed my story.. +big shimmery eyes+ Thank you sooo much you don't know what this means to me! +sobs and wrings her hands+ I'd like to thank hmm.. Lily Evans for reviewing my other story, You're My World and Animefreak! Thanks sooo much.. for reviewing every story I've put out +huggles her+ Well it did help that I gave you internet.. +drops her+ And about the song, do you like it? Am I a genius or what? Heh, well anyways.. i accept flames too.. I mean like duh! It's your opinion; so write whatever you think about my story K? and be honest! Thanks.. Well to my beloved followers.. +gets whacked by kagami+ erm.. wonderful readers thank you sooo much.. +waltzes off to write more fanfics+ well then, I'm off! See you all next time..! I hope..? 


End file.
